


Slip Of The Tongue

by naminethewitch



Series: Intrulogical Week [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 5: Kinky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, intrulogicalweek2020, no smut though, or discussion of sex really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: It's game night and Roman gets a bit too competitive.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	Slip Of The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 at last! I really wanted to get this out earlier but I'm just sooo tired today, the weekend really took a lot out of me.  
> I don't really have any ideas for the last two days yet, still I hope I get them both out tomorrow...
> 
> Enjoy!

It was game night and currently Uno was being played. And it was getting very competitive.

„Take that fiend!“ Roman calls dramatically and throws down a plus two.

„Oh no, whatever will I do?“ Janus says in his usual sarcastic tone and put another plus two on top. Next to him Patton frowns.

„I don’t have a four.“

„You do not need a four,“ Logan says confused. „You need… Was that another joke?“ Patton grins and draws four. Logan sighs while his boyfriend next to him laughs.

„You caught on to that one quick, Lolo!“ Remus cackles while Virgil puts down the next card.

„Your turn, L.“ Logan carefully considers his cards before playing one.

„Upside down!“ Remus calls as he throws down a reverse card and does a headstand, summoning his tentacles to hold his cards for him.

„Do you have to do that every time?“ Virgil groans.

„Yes.“

„Whatever.“ Virgil rolls his eyes and Logan plays another card, then Virgil, Patton, Janus and Roman.

„Back again!“ Remus laughs manically and plays another reverse, switching back to sitting normally.

„Why do you have so many of those?“ Virgil yells, frustrated.

„He definitely isn’t cheating.“ Janus snickers, Virgil glares at him.

„Uno!“ Roman calls over them, placing his second to last card down.

“Yay, Roman!” Patton cheers, despite being the one who has the most cards.

“It would be tragic if someone would ruin that for you,” Janus comments before playing a plus two again.

“Oh! Oh! I have one of those now!” Patton calls excitedly, wiggling in his seat while putting down his card.

“I do, too,” Virgil says and plays his before looking to Logan. “Draw six or raise higher, L.” Without a word, Logan lays down another draw two.

“Are there supposed to be that many in the game?” Patton wonders and Virgil shrugs. Remus stares at the pile of cards with a blank expression. Roman pats his arm.

“Fate can be cruel, dear brother, but you must be strong and move forward regardless! Just draw the cards so we can continue and I can claim victory once again!” He poses dramatically and Patton cheers for him again. Remus slowly turns his head towards him, a toothy grin appearing on his lips.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he says in a creepy whisper before playing a plus four wild card. Roman stares at it in shock. “I hope your last card is a red plus two, dear brother, because I want to see some red!” Remus cackles sadistically, enjoying the disbelieving look on his twin’s face.

“You cannot be serious.”

“Oh, you know I am!” Roman suddenly stands, sword in hand and pointing it at Remus’ throat who doesn’t even flinch.

“You will take back that card this instant or I will take those twelve cards and shove them in your mouth so you can choke on them!”

“Kinky.”

Silence followed.

Not because the comment was surprising, no. They all had spent enough time with Remus by now that it was more of a horrible, unpopular running gag than anything else. However, it hadn’t been Remus who said it. Instead all eyes were on Logan who was staring at his cards looking just as shocked as the rest of them. Apparently he hadn’t even realized what he was saying until it was too late.

“Oh no, it’s contagious,” Virgil whispers finally. Roman, Janus and Patton burst out into laughter while Remus tackles Logan into a hug that sends them both onto the floor.

“I’m so proud of you, starlight,” Remus says and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek who looks mortified.

“Please, and I am begging you, don’t be.”


End file.
